


Just Too Good To Be True

by zimmer2d



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childbirth, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Asra had no idea he could feel so overwhelmed. It just didn't seem possible. It started so innocently… to a degree… well it's not like he planned it. He just never thought he would be able to do it and when it all spiraled out of control, when he couldn't stop it…He never thought he could love this much more
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 55





	Just Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> *DJ Khalid voice* ANUTHA ONE!
> 
> *^_^*

Asra had no idea he could feel so overwhelmed. It just didn't seem possible. It started so innocently… to a degree… well it's not like he planned it. He just never thought he would be able to do it and when it all spiraled out of control, when he couldn't stop it…

He never thought he could love this much more.

It was kind of innocent. Well, he'd been with Eros so long. And that's where it began. He had since lost the physical love of his parents, but he always knew in his heart they still loved him wherever they were. He carried that within him until the day he'd met Eros. It was a different kind of love, something both optional and mandatory. He could choose to fall for her, and he did, but he couldn't  _ not _ love her. And the nine years that followed, she could easily have left…

And yet she stayed.

And so, in reflecting on those years leading up to a year ago, he felt his heart swell that whoever was in charge of fate let him have this dream a little longer each day. 

Asra paced around the room, thinking... 

* * *

_ "You… you want to… to…" _

_ "Marry you, yes," Asra smiled, if only to hide the ridiculous and nervous blush of his cheeks. Eros could only stare at him, her mismatched eyes searching his as if there was some hint of a joke in them.  _

_ " _ **_Me_ ** _? Are you sure?" _

_ Asra pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight and pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her head. "I've been sure for a long time… since the day I met you I was sure. But things got a bit… complicated and I was… well…" _

_ "Scared…" _

_ Asra nuzzled into her curls, inhaling that familiar scent of home. "I'm not scared. I've been to hell and back and I don't think I could have done it without you…" He released her and knelt properly before her holding her hands in his. "So, I have to ask… I need to know--oof!" _

_ Asra was knocked flat by Eros' body, his windpipe obstructed by her arms around his neck. "I'm assuming that's a yes," he croaked, but held her against his body all the same. _

_ She released him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before he could draw breath. "Of course it's a yes!" He reached to wipe away joyous tears from her cheeks and after a few moments basking in the start of this adventure, they went to tell their friends and family the good news. _

_ Months of planning came and went, Asra learning the intricacies of Arcane Nomad weddings. It wasn't so much that the traditions were intricate. In fact they were quite simple, but being a friend of the Countess and her…  _ **_kind insistence_ ** _ on helping plan it, it became more fuss than what was necessary. Still, it was a beautifully intimate affair in the gardens just below the willow where their names stayed etched in the wood.  _

_ He couldn't forget the feeling in the pit of his stomach, even though he couldn't quite identify what it was. It took Julian elbowing him in the ribs and Faust's prod at his cheek with her tail for him to focus on his fiance coming towards him, like an angel from heaven, with Aite perched on her shoulder in a nice new bow tie.  _

_ He stumbled over the words of their vows, but Eros simply smiled at him, helping him through pronouncing most of her native tongue. The final tradition, the Bonding Ritual, Asra had rehearsed a thousand times a day, he couldn't stumble through that. It was a binding spell that took the place of material bonds, like rings, a direct bind to each other's heart. While it required both party's parents or guardians, Eros had neither, so Nadia and Julian had to stand in, which they were only too excited to do. _

_ Once the ritual was complete, Asra and Eros were bound as husband and wife. Again, Eros launched into his arms with a kiss, though he managed to stay standing. _

Asra smiled at the thought as he continued to pace the room. He thought he would burst with the amount of love he felt that day and the 365 days that followed. And once again, he was wrong. In a good way, of course.

_ Asra had to take his time picking his jaw up from the floor. "D-don't you like it?" Eros asked innocently from her spot on the bed. It wasn't something he was used to her wearing. When she said she had a special anniversary gift for him, and that he had to leave the room for it, he wasn't expecting this. Perhaps a cute little trinket as they explored a new marketplace earlier, but not this. His wife sat before him in the dim candlelight of the room they reserved for the night, donning lingerie so thin, Asra vaguely wondered if it was just an illusion she cast over her naked body. She was rarely caught with her hair out of its scarf, but it hung in dizzying ringlets about her shoulders; a more ethereal sight Asra had never seen. _

_ Eros fiddled with the hem, waiting for him to respond, but all that came out of him was a jumbled mess of nonhuman sputtering. She gave him a nervous laugh when he cleared his throat to try again, sitting on the bed beside her. "Forgive me I just… you never… and it's…" Eros looked up expectantly, awaiting his answer. The dusting of red across his nose deepened as he took her in. _

_ "It's...stunning…" _

_ Eros tilted his head upward, "Eyes up here…"  _

_ "Why wear it if you didn't want me to look?" _

_ "Hm...you're right…" Eros crawled into his lap, his blush so bright he was surprised he hadn't caught fire. She brushed her lips against his ear, a shaky, nervous hand leading down his thigh. "Take it off…" _

_ Asra managed to conjure a smirk as he captured her lips, nipping at her plush lips with a contented hum. "Mmm… gladly…" _

_ The tangle of bodies and sound rocked throughout the inn, both lost in their own pleasure. They exhausted a myriad of positions, christening every thread on the bed. And when that wasn't enough, the table and chairs got a thorough testing too. _

_ He could never get tired of the way his wife moaned or how she bit her lip when he pleased her just right… the glitter of each eye or the fierceness of her kiss. He couldn't possibly love her any more than this… _

* * *

**_**3 weeks later**_ **

_ "Thanks, come again!" Asra waved goodbye as the customer left. The tinkle of the bell barely had time to rest before it opened again. "Welcome home, love," he smiled when Eros returned from the physician looking grim. The earlier weeks found her feeling ill after their anniversary trip so Asra sent her to the town physician as Julian was much too busy as it was. "What did the doctor say?" _

_ Eros didn't seem able to speak. "Well… it's uh… hard to say…" Faust slithered from Asra to Eros in an effort to comfort her. Aite held onto her upper arm, curling his tail around her wrist. _

_ "He couldn't find anything wrong?" _

_ "No, no he did… it's hard for  _ **_me_ ** _ to say, I mean…" _

_ He noticed her twisting her hands, something she usually did as his apprentice and had royally screwed up a spell or potion. He took her hands to stop them twisting, but she wouldn't look at him. _

_ "Well what did he say? I'm starting to worry…" _

_ Eros squeezed his hands and drew a deep breath. "I… well… how do you feel… about… children?" _

_ "Ch-chil-- you're…" _

_ 'Baby?' Faust and Aite's heads perked up at the word. _

_ Eros could only nod, finally able to look at him with tears welling in her eyes. "You're p-pregn-nant…" The word sounded so foreign in Asra's mouth he wondered if he even said it right. _

_ "I don't know what happened! I mean, I **know** what happened, but--" _

_ "Preg-- oh my God…" _

_ "I thought you did the contraceptive spell so I didn't think to-- Asra we can't raise a child here! There's no room--oh my god, what about the shop? We can't just up and end it all! We're not ready for this, I'm going back--" Eros had broken down in her own panic as Asra processed this bit of news, nearly dropping poor Faust and Aite in her haste. It wasn't until he felt her hands leave his that he snapped back to the present. _

_ "Wait, Eros, where are you going?" _

_ "I'm going back to the doctor, we can't--" _

_ Asra quickly pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly. "No, you're not. It's a shock, I know but…" The thought slowly pushed into understanding and he felt warm tears on his cheeks. "Oh my God, we're having a baby!" _

_ "But… Asra, the shop… our home… it isn't big enough for--mmph!" Asra silenced her with a deep, tear stained kiss.  _

_ 'Eww…' Aite hopped from Eros' arm, Faust following. _

_ 'Smooch!' _

_ "It's ok. It's wonderful… it's perfect…" _

_ "You're not upset?" _

_ "I could never be upset. Why would you think I would?" _

_ Eros rested her head against his chest. "I don't know. We never really discussed it, so I thought…" _

_ Asra cupped his hands gently around her face, thumbing away her tears. "Eros, this is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me since meeting you. You're full of my seed, doing what even magic can't do. We're bringing life into the world, something so… incredible. I'm over the moon, Eros!" _

_ "You are?" A hint of a smile shyly curled the corners of her lips. _

_ "I am. I'm ecstatic! I'm overjoyed! I'm--" _

_ "Happy?" _

_ 'Happy!' _

_ "That too!" He laughed, scooping Eros into his arms, swinging her in circles and basking in her laughter. He put her down to kiss her. "And don't worry, we'll be fine, even with the shop. We can do it, I know we can." _

_ "If you say so," Eros hugged him, listening to his speeding heart hammer in his chest, "then I  _ **_guess_ ** _ I can be alright with that." _

* * *

_ The next few months were very unlike anything Asra was used to. As her belly began to swell with the growth of their baby, so did business. Asra spent quite a bit of time in the shop, only allowing Eros to do minimal work. It wasn't until the start of the second trimester that Eros had to put her foot down. "Asra, I appreciate you taking care of us, but darling you're going to stress us all out, you included." She took his hands as they settled for the night. "I like to work and our little one doesn't like being still for too long. Let us help you." _

_ "Alright, alright…" Asra conceded wrapping his arm around her and resting a warm hand to her growing belly. "I'll ease off… for now…" _

_ "Thank you." _

_ True to his word (but regretfully so), he watched Eros wobble around the shop, tending to customers and creating their orders. 'This isn't too bad,' he thought as he watched her hobble about. It was adorable and he tended to move things about the shop just to watch her waddling by to retrieve it. _

_ She turned the sign on the door, smiling and pleased with her work for the day. "What?" She asked when she caught Asra staring dreamily at her. _

_ "Hm? What?" _

_ "You're staring again." _

_ "I was?" _

_ Eros raised an eyebrow at him as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What were you thinking about?" _

_ "Honestly?" _

_ "Honestly." _

_ "I was just wondering if I should put another bun in the oven just so I can watch you wobble around. You should see how cute you look!" _

_ "Ok a little less honest!" Eros laughed, playfully pushing him away. "But you know, we haven't really had time to tell your parents. I've already started showing and they still haven't heard the news." _

_ "Ooh you're right, mom would be after my head if I didn't tell her. Maybe we should get there sooner rather than later. I think they're working in the palace today." _

_ They reached the opulent gates and were greeted by Portia as she passed by, dropping the tray of pomegranates upon seeing Eros' stomach. _

_ "So much for a surprise visit…" Eros grit through her smile, "the whole town is gonna know before we even get back to the shop." _

_ "Got any good exit strategies?" _

_ "I might know a few hidden doors…" _

_ A simple visit somehow turned into another planning session, this time for a baby shower, though Nadia could only do so much not knowing the sex of the baby. "Well you'll know soon enough… then we can plan properly. I wonder if the ballroom is big enough… surely we can at least store the gifts there..." Eros’ face paled at the thought. _

_ "This is such splendid news," Aisha wiped away another joyful tear from her eyes. "There was a time where we worried we wouldn't see our own baby, but I never dreamed we would be grandparents." Salim squeezed her hand in agreement.  _

_ "It is, but I can't say as much for the shop," Eros sighed, Asra wrapping his arms around her. Excited though he was, he knew they wouldn't be able to continue living above the shop with a child, and they couldn't afford to move away from it and still keep the store front. Eventually they would have to sell the shop. _

_ "I heard the old seamstress couple planned on retiring," Portia sang as she strolled by the parlor's open door. "They want to move closer to their children on the west end of town." _

_ "That's nice, but we can't afford another rent." _

_ "I'm sure we can think of something…" Salim smiled kindly at his son, "in the meantime, just focus on our grandkid. That's what's most important." _

* * *

_ More time passed and Eros was fit to burst. She spent less time in the shop and more time sitting in their room trying to ease her back or sprucing up the space for the baby with the help of their familiars. "The baby's been squirming for days," she told her husband as he prepared to open the shop for the day. "I wonder if I ate something they didn't like." _

_ "I'm sure they'll settle down eventually," Asra smiled and turned the sign to open. _

_ "I hope it's soon-- oof! I don't know if I can take them tap dancing on my bladder too many more times." And she hobbled off to the bathroom for the third time since waking up. _

_ Asra opened the door of the shop, letting the light breeze flow inside. He noticed a carriage was pulling up, likely to take the rest of the old couple's things to their new home. _

_ "Asra?” Eros called from their room. _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Can you come here for a second?" _

_ Puzzled, Asra went up to their bedroom to find Eros standing in the bathroom in a puddle of water. "Sweetheart, I need a favor or two. Can you call your mother and a carriage, please? " _

_ "Where are you going?" _

_ Eros gave him a deadpan stare. "To labor?" _

_ "T-to… oh God…" _

_ "Today Asra!" _

_ Asra ran out to the road, thinking frantically. 'Mom and dad are at the palace, they won't make it to the physician. We'll have to go to them and hope Ilya can…Carriage, carriage…' _

_ He glanced in the direction of the movers hauling a chest of drawers to the carriage. "Hey! Hey, I need your carriage!" _

_ The burly men gave him a confused stare. "We need our carriage too, you know…" _

_ "Asra!" Eros yelled from the house. Asra quickly launched into explanation. _

_ "My wife, she's going into labor and we have to get to the palace quickly! Please, whatever you want as payment you can have it, just please help us!" _

_ The men set the chest on the ground. "Lead the way." _

_ Asra sprinted back inside to fetch a wailing and screaming Eros, Faust in his scarf and Aite running ahead to the carriage. His heart pounded against his chest, a million thoughts raced around in his head. He settled her in the carriage then ran back inside, cleaning out the till to give to the movers. They would have to sell the place anyway.  _

_ Asra hauled himself into the seat taking the reins, but they were swiftly taken from him. "You might want to be back there with your wife. Mine has a pretty mean left hook, so you might want to be with her. Take this," he handed the till contents to Asra as he climbed into the back with Eros, "and hold on." _

_ The carriage lurched forward and they tore off to the palace, Asra holding Eros securely against him. "We're almost there…" _

_ She squeezed his hand harder than she ever had with a wailing scream. "Asraaaaa!" _

_ "I know, we're almost there…" he could feel tears on his cheek; he hated seeing her in so much pain. He did his best to soothe her but his mind was so blank he couldn't even think of a soothing spell. Even if he could he didn't think he could get the incantation right. Why didn't he make a potion, or even a salve for this? Something he could have done before to keep her from hurting… What kind of magician was he? _

_ "The baby's a week early," Eros grit when she caught him staring into space with that telling look of worry. "We couldn't have kn-known. Please Asra, we need you here in the present. Don't worry about that now." _

_ Asra didn't respond. He nuzzled into her hair, breathing deeply as she squeezed the life out of his hand. _

_ They arrived at the palace and, as luck would have it, Salim just happened to be heading into town for ingredients and supplies. He had the guard open the gates and allow passage to the doors of the palace.  _

_ "I'll go find your mother and the Countess--" _

_ "No need, we're here." Nadia came jogging towards them, Aisha and Portia right behind. She passed them straight to Eros, looking her over as a fresh bout of contractions overcame her. _

_ "Oh my, she's early…" Aisha mused. "Dear, your watch…" _

_ Salim handed her an old pocket watch. After a few moments a wave of pain washed over her daughter in law. "They seem to be consistent. You need to rest."  _

_ Eros and Asra were settled in a guest room, Eros somewhat comfortable. At least the screaming stopped. Asra, now able to think clearly, assisted his mother in concocting the same brew her mother made when she was pregnant with Asra. "It's pretty strong stuff, but it eases the pain for a couple of hours. But when a baby is ready to go, there's no stopping it."  _ _ Asra didn't respond. "Asra, look at me," Aisha gave her son a soft stare, "She will be ok. This is your firstborn, it's ok to be nervous. If you had seen your father when I broke…"  _ _ Asra tried to smile. "Take this to her and both of you get some sleep. You're both going to need your strength soon." _

* * *

He continued to pace a moment as the kettle began to whistle. He removed it from the fire and poured it into a bowl, waiting for the steam to settle, and paced a bit more.

* * *

_ Dawn had barely broken and Asra was wide awake again. He couldn't sleep; he was too nervous. What if something went wrong? What if something complicates things and he loses his child? Or his wife? Or both? _

_ "You're going to look older than me if you keep worrying like that," Salim smirked at his son as he paced the parlor again. "A little nervous, huh?" _

_ "That's an understatement." _

_ "Nothing wrong with that. I was on pins and needles when you were born. But what can you do?" Salim cleaned his half moon spectacles on the hem of his tunic with a fatherly smile. _

_ "Weren't you scared something would happen?" _

_ "Of course. I'd be a fool not to be. But you can't think of what  _ **_might_ ** _ happen. Your mother's pregnancy was smooth all the way to the end so there wasn't anything to worry about. You have to just trust that things will be ok." _

_ Asra heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Nothing I can really do now is there?" _

_ "There's plenty for you to do. But not right now." Salim draped an arm around his son with a smile. "The best thing you can do is be there for them both and wait…" he leaned in, dropping his voice to a whisper, "Happy wife, happy life y'know?" _

_ They shared a laugh for a moment before hurried footsteps could be heard skidding past the parlor. "Oh there you are!" Portia pant, "It's go time! Hurry!" _

_ They followed Portia up to the Countess' quarters, Eros in obvious pain in Nadia's bed, Aite patting her belly. "Oh dear, she's in much more pain than before…" Nadia took Eros' hand, adjusting the cool towel on her head. _

_ "I don't know that a traditional birth will work for her, her contractions are more frequent. We have to get her to a bath." Aisha muttered. "I believe most Arcane Nomads have water births as they tend to follow the rains and rivers." _

_ "Milady," Portia turned to Nadia, "the only bath that she can deliver in is… well, yours. Someone will have to be able to deliver and Asra will need to be with her." _

_ "And Arcane Nomads tend to have very… er, intense births." Aisha added. Nadia looked pale at the thought of her opulent bath being used in such a manner, but she agreed and they began preparations.  _

_ "Intense?" Asra asked as he changed into a familiar robe, "What does that mean?" _

_ "It's going to hurt quite a bit…" Aisha muttered with a grim look, "but the water will help. And I happen to know a few spells too. Not my first time around, Asra." _

_ "Or mine!" _

_ Portia rolled up her sleeves, "Delivered a few horses and piglets, but hey, a mammal is a mammal right?" _

_ Asra wasn't sure who to pray to, but followed them into a pretty crowded bathroom. "And why aren't you delivering, Julian?" He asked as he passed the doctor. _

_ "Ah, well… Pasha is a bit more…  _ **_qualified_ ** _ than I am and as a physician I should--" _

_ "He'd pass out in the deadest of faints. Did it all the time when we were kids." Portia muttered as she passed by with towels. _

_ Aisha and Nadia helped Eros into the tub, tears staining her cheeks. Asra settled her on the step below him, resting her between his legs. He could feel her shaking, or perhaps he was shaking. But he curbed his fears for her. She needed him there. _

_ "You're doing great, sweetheart," he hummed to her, stroking her head. "Just breathe with me ok?" _

_ Eros nodded, keeping her unmatched eyes on his, following his breathing. _

_ "Just keep breathing, you're doing well," Portia said with a smile. _

_ Asra held her hands, resting his forehead to hers. "Asra?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “I don’t think I want to do this again…” _

_ Asra smirked and kissed her head. "Whatever you want. I'll be here either way." _

_ "I love you…" _

_ "I love you too…" _

_ "Alright you lot," Portia directed at the crowd behind them, "and, er, milady...this isn't the community theater. Out!" _

_ "Right-o," Julian was first to leave as everyone else was shunted out by Salim, Faust tugging a very unwilling Aite out with her tail. _

_ "And you, my love," Aisha raised a snowy brow at her husband. _

_ "But I'm a grandparent too!" _

_ "And a fabulous one at that. But we have to be sure Eros and Asra are comfortable. And don't forget how panicked you were for your own son's birth." _

_ A glowing blush spread around his sheepish smile. "Maybe I'll just go keep Aite company…" _

_ "Thank you darling," Aisha kissed her husband's cheek and shooed him out, closing the door behind him before stepping into the warm bath. "How do you feel Eros?" _

_ "Like I'm going to burst…" _

_ Aisha rubbed her palms, muttering an incantation, placing them on her belly. Asra smiled at his mother in thanks. Eros' grip on his hands loosened slightly as she continued to chant. _

_ It felt like hours. Asra could only watch as his mother moved the baby around within Eros' belly trying to position it with Portia patiently timing the contractions. "You're doing great, Eros. Just a little more." _

_ The contractions began to ebb and Eros was ready to push. "Alright, here we go…" _

_ Eros held Asra's hand, breathing deeply. "Ready?" _

_ "Ready…" _

_ "Ok… push!" _

_ Asra was fairly certain a bone or two had broken in his hand, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. He reached for a towel, dipping it into the water to wash away the sweat on her brow as she pushed. He could feel himself shaking as he watched. 'Please don't go wrong. Please don't go wrong…' _

_ "She's doing perfectly, just a few more…" _

_ "Keep breathing, love," Asra cooed in her ear, hoping to help. "You can do this."  _ **_'At least one of us can...'_ **

_ "Almost… you're right there… one more! Yes!" _

_ Eros slumped in Asra's arms, obviously exhausted. But Asra was so tense he wasn't even sure he could feel his heart beat. Portia lifted the tiny… thing from the water, shocking white blood stained hair on its head as it immediately began to cry. "Wow… she's beautiful…" _

_ "A girl…" Eros sighed as Portia handed her to her mother, "My baby girl…" _

_ Asra was stunned. This little tiny human, in the first few minutes of her life, suddenly made the world seem so big to him. And all his fears had disappeared with that first breath. Asra was a father, something he could only dream of was right there in front of him. And new dreams began to take their place.  _

_ "Say 'hi papa'..." Eros cooed at the squirming baby. Asra held her minuscule hand. Her little fingers wrapped around his and she began to calm down. Asra didn't try to dam his tears; he knew he couldn't. His heart was much too full to try. He sobbed into Eros' hair, kissing her repeatedly, but never letting go of his daughter's hand. _

_ Once they were cleaned and settled, the visitors came pouring in, all eager to see the little bundle of joy. Eros watched them from the safety of her husband's arms as each visitor introduced themselves to the new addition.  _

_ "Oh what a darling!" Nadia smiled as she held the sleeping girl. "So sweet. Have you given her an equally sweet name?" _

_ Asra looked down at his wife. He knew of a name that made her happy. A name that she hadn't heard aloud since she was a child. "Bellanca. Our little belladonna." _

_ "A beautiful name indeed," Julian smiled at the bundle as she was passed to him next. "A traditional Arcane Nomad name, I take it?" _

_ "My mother's name," Eros said feebly, slowly falling prey to sleep. "I wish she was here to see her. Still, she has wonderful grandparents here on Earth…" _

_ Aisha and Salim smiled at them, still wiping tears from their eyes. Bellanca began to squirm in Julian's arms before wailing loudly, catching him off guard. _

_ "Oh geez, Ilya, give her here." Portia huffed, taking the baby from him. "Yeah he's scary alright. I'd cry too… but it's dinner time. Back to mommy." _

_ Asra gave a tired laugh as Nadia shooed everyone out, leaving the now complete family alone. He watched as she fed, her eyes finally opened. "One grey and one violet… you don't think…" _

_ "Well what else would she be?" Eros smirked, "Both of her parents  _ **_are_ ** _ magicians." _

_ Asra simply responded with hugging her to his chest, careful not to disturb his daughter's feeding. "I love you both so much…" _

_ "And we love you too…" _

* * *

Asra dipped the bottle into the bowl of water. He paced around with his daughter in his arms, sleeping peacefully as Eros was having a long bath. As he waited for the bottle to warm he walked through their home with her. "I think Nadi might have gone a  _ tad  _ overboard…"

* * *

_ When they arrived home a week later, they came back to some very noticeable changes… like an entire addition to their house and shop. Each room was a gift from their friends; a lavish nursery from Nadia, an additional bedroom and baby needs from Portia and Julian, and a small playroom with handmade toys from Muriel. Asra and Eros couldn't give their thanks enough, especially when Aisha and Salim arrived with their gift. _

_ "It took a little sprucing up," Salim groaned as he brought the gift into their bedroom, "but we couldn't let it go to waste." _

_ A wooden rocking bassinet was decorated purple and silver with little foxes around the top and a tiny mobile that sang a lullaby with a simple spell. "Salim built it himself around the time another little magician was born," Aisha smiled as she placed her granddaughter inside. "I couldn't sleep if Asra wasn't nearby so Salim went out and started building. Asra often slept the whole night in it." She waved her hand and the bassinet gently swayed as if a breeze had moved it. _

_ "It's perfect," Asra hugged his parents tightly just as he had a few years ago when he had them back in his arms. "We can't thank you enough…" _

_ "I think a healthy granddaughter is thanks enough!" Salim winked at his son when they broke apart to hug Eros. "Be sure to rest, now." _

* * *

Bellanca had been snoozing for the past hour as Asra moved about the house preparing her bottle. He learned quickly that she liked to be close to their hearts, to hear and feel their heartbeat as she was used to. He'd taken to swaddling her up in a wrap as he worked around the house and the few times they went out together, but even then he'd finish quickly and hurry home to simply stare at her, still not believing he'd made such a thing.

She started to stir against him, slowly and carefully opening her eyes to look up at her father. "There she is," he smiled, tickling her cheek and earning a dimpled toothless half smile. "It's almost time for lunch. I bet you're hungry…"

"Starving, actually…"

Asra turned to his wife, clean and dressed with the same smile Bellanca had obviously inherited from her. Eros kissed him, then her daughter, stroking the soft tufts of curly white hair. "What's for lunch?"

"Well  _ we _ are having milk."

"I guess  _ I'll  _ get my own food, then." She laughed. "Suppose I'll just eat  _ all _ the pumpkin bread…"

"H-hey now, it was her idea!"

"Yeah yeah… I'll be back soon." Before she could leave Asra pulled her into him and Bellanca, holding her tight and pressing another kiss to her head.

"I love you."

"I love you…"

Bellanca giggled at them. "And I love you too." Eros pressed her lips to the baby's head and made her way to the market.

The moment she left, Bellanca squirmed and screamed. "Oh no no! Don't cry!" Asra cooed at her, finishing the preparations on her lunch, "Mama will be back soon… shh… let's get something in your tummy…"

Once her bottle was done, it was bath time and a few minutes of playtime with Aite and Faust as Asra took a quick bath himself. Asra noted that Bellanca seemed to gravitate towards Faust, especially when she attached her little rattle to her tail to make noise for her, or when her tongue flicks at her cheeks to get that dimpled smile.

_ 'Sleepy baby…'  _

Bellanca gave a wide yawn as Aite retrieved her blanket from the bassinet.  _ 'Nap?' _

"I think it is nap time, Aite." Asra yawned. Having a baby really took some of the steam out of him, but Asra didn't mind. He held his beloved to his bare chest, easing into the pillows on the bed, Aite settling in Faust's coils in the bassinet after covering the baby in her blanket.

"I'm home. Asra? Asra--oop!" Eros returned to find the loves of her life fast asleep in their bed. It was just too precious and at times scary how alike they were. Eros quietly climbed into their bed, coaxing her husband's arm around her shoulder, gently stroking at Bellanca's hair.

"Back already?"

"Yeah."

"Mm. Good." And he knocked out again, comfortable in knowing his two ladies were home with him, reminding him that this was no dream. It was all so overwhelming. But Asra would never in his life ask for anything other than what he had in his arms. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
